


假梦 Fake Dream

by lovesince1944



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daryl, hinted daddy kink, spoiler about S9&S10, 守寡老O文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 达里尔寻找了他的阿尔法很多年，最后他找到了他。然后他们亲吻，做爱，如同世界上所有失而复得的恋人。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Michonne, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Judith Grimes & Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	假梦 Fake Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ABO寡妇弩妹重逢瑞克的故事。

正文：

\--

朱迪斯学会走路的那天，他正好回到了亚历山大，带着一身寡淡的欧米茄气息，像干枯的草。米琼恩扶着小女孩勉强迈步，她第一个注意到了这股味道，朱迪斯兴奋的叫起来，朝着大门的方向咿咿呀呀。欧米茄站在他们身后，疲惫地微笑起来，朱迪斯对他张开双臂。

“你这么快就学会走路了？小拽女，还有多久你就能学会跑步了？”他抱起女孩在怀里颠了颠，朱迪斯发出快乐的尖叫，“你赶上了好时间。”米琼恩说，“什么把你带回来了？”

他无奈地耸肩，她闻到逐渐散开的香气，“发情期？”

“需要抑制剂。”

“你应该留下。”米琼恩坚定地说。

“不能。”欧米茄否决，他们身边的风里有幼崽的甜蜜气息。“我不属于这里。”

她当然知道，米琼恩总是知道，他和瑞克，她和瑞克，他们分享独一无二的链接。她亲吻他的脸颊，这一次他没有退缩，她让他过会儿去找丹尼斯。年轻的医生在欧米茄离开后不解地问米琼恩为什么他不采取手术。

“既然达里尔不想发情，比起只有短期效用的抑制剂，植入式能够直接停止发情的小手术不是应该更加适合他吗？”

米琼恩眯着眼睛看着年轻贝塔，好像她问了个愚蠢无比的问题。

“瑞克。”她回答了一切。

这时候他分不清痛觉和快乐的边界。

他被拖进一个吻，漫长，粘腻，让他的皮肤无法呼吸，抓住他手臂的阿尔法急切地贴着他的嘴唇，味道从他已经不那么灵敏的腺体里慢慢传递过来。海风和柑橘，他的脑子难以处理这个信息，熟悉的让他发狂的味道。

“滚，滚开。”他低吼，用力推拒压住他的身体，窒息感如海潮，他觉得手臂很痛，他却又想快乐地尖叫，“离我远点！”

他终于推开了阿尔法，缠绕在他身上的味道却像是一个囚笼，他牙齿打颤想要远离这个味道，太他妈的熟悉了，但是不对，不应该，海风，柑橘，他太喜欢这个味道了，但他的小腹疼痛得让他想要哭泣。

“天啊……达里尔，抱歉我……你还好吗？嘿，看着我好吗？达里尔，看着我？”

阿尔法的声音柔软又温和，他盯着自己的鞋面，肩膀紧张地蜷缩在一切，别抬头，别抬头。莫尔的幻影在他身后低声说，抬头你就会醒来。

达里尔舔舔嘴唇，唾液粘腻，信息素的味道和他记忆中一模一样，小腹的那道狭长疤痕又开始疼痛，阿尔法抓住他的手臂，他瑟缩。

“达里尔……拜托，看着我。”他被阿尔法抬起下巴，他终于不得不面对美梦的结局，就像之前的一千个一万个梦一样——瑞克那双美丽透明的蓝眼睛望着他，皱起眉充满忧虑。

“我回来了。”他的阿尔法抚摸他的脸，手指粗糙，他无动于衷地看着那双手在他脸上移动，想着还要多久他才会醒过来。让我休息，他想，别再折磨我了。

但这个瑞克不太一样，他没有那么黑亮的卷发了，也没再穿着那件警官衬衫，他也没别着他的蟒蛇——米琼恩说那把枪要留给朱迪斯，他看起来老了很多，眉眼沉淀下来，但依旧惊人的美丽。“达里尔？”

“你不是——真的。”他摇了摇头，“我想起床，我想回去见见朱迪斯，我知道你大概也很想念她，估计这就是你又出现了的原因？我会替你照顾好她——或者米琼会，她很漂亮，卡罗尔说她有金色的长发和像你一样的蓝眼睛。我猜她很快就会分化成阿尔法了，她一直都能闻到我的味道。”他捏着衬衫边缘不自在地挪开他梦境瑞克的手，阿尔法震惊地看着他。

“达里尔，你在说什么？”瑞克咬牙切齿，“我是真的。”他又凑过去想亲吻他，达里尔躲开了，“不。”他低声说，声音在崩溃的边缘危险晃动，“不是。”

阿尔法悲切地看着他，欧米茄不自在地抚摸自己的小腹，那里有一道狭长的伤疤，他失去的一部分器官，他失去对阿尔法归来信念的证明。

“达里尔。”瑞克轻声说，他慢慢凑过来，像是对待受伤的小动物，那样的姿态就像他们第一次见面的时候，他愤怒地被他压制住，但阿尔法的话语却很温和。“我是真的。”海洋和柑橘，他仍然最熟悉的味道，欧米茄终于抬头，露出一张颤抖的脸，瑞克想起他从尼根那里逃回来的时候，他低着头走近他怀里，欧米茄的味道寡淡得像干草。

他吻他，小心翼翼地吻他的脸，他的眼角在这些年后有了一道新的伤疤，他老了很多，他猜想自己也是，但达里尔看上去美丽得惊人。

“这不是梦。”达里尔重复了一遍，呆滞，牵着瑞克的手，阿尔法牵着他的手抚摸他的身体，阿尔法的信息素肆无忌惮地围绕在他从未标记的欧米茄身上，他试图让那股寡淡的味道不要那么瑟缩，但他失败了，达里尔的味道闻起来还是那么无味，阿尔法颤抖了一下，欧米茄在这些年已经被标记的可能让他愤怒又恐惧，欧米茄也瑟缩了一下，他捂着肚子肩膀锁紧，瑞克凑上去亲他的鼻尖。

“达里尔？”

“抱歉……”达里尔喃喃，又低下了头，“我的子宫没有了。”他缩了一点，露出脖颈展示给他的阿尔法，既是臣服也是恳求，他结结巴巴，“我不想没有你的时候发……发情，所以我把子宫划烂了。”

瑞克眼里流露出清晰的疼痛，用力抓住欧米茄的手腕。阿尔法狼在他身体里暴怒地嘶吼，谴责他自己，谴责他自己让自己的欧米茄没有得到标记，谴责他自己让自己的欧米茄划烂自己的子宫。

达里尔做了一个介乎于耸肩和低头之间的动作，看起来有点笨拙，他盯着鞋底：“你……你是怎么——”

阿尔法在他说话之前把他困进了自己怀里，那个达里尔熟悉的海洋和香料气味一瞬间冲进他的感官，在窄小的十平方米空间内爆炸开来，欧米茄几乎下意识的膝盖发软，瑟瑟发抖地听着本能叫嚣让他臣服。

“瑞克，你……”他几乎要在他的怀里栽下去，不得不抓着阿尔法肩膀的布料死死挂在他身上，那感觉太好了，达里尔甚至没有意识到他的眼泪正在滴滴答答往下掉，瑞克拥抱着他的力气像是恨不得把他融进他的骨头里，就像夏娃从亚当的一根骨头里诞生。

情潮席卷而来的时候，那种陌生的颤抖感几乎让达里尔哭出声，他本来不再应该有作用的器官开始膨胀，脖子上的欧米茄腺体突突跳动，阿尔法的舌尖从那里舔过，达里尔颤抖起来。

“我的。”瑞克低吼，阿尔法接管他的身体，他按住欧米茄的肩膀把他带上床，达里尔被扯得发蒙，从没经历过这一切的欧米茄把这当做某种熟悉的施暴前奏，于是他短促地嘶吼了一声，要从阿尔法的怀里挣脱。瑞克按住他的肩膀，像从前一样熟练地安抚他，“没事的，嘘——”达里尔不安地看着他，阿尔法皱着眉头在他眼角的伤疤上留下一个吻。

他脱下欧米茄的衣裳，年老的身体在干瘪和丰盈之间形成一个柔软的平衡，瑞克对比他身上的伤疤，然后逐一亲吻过去，达里尔在他身下不安地扭动，又控制着自己，咬着嘴唇看着他，他身上的味道还是很淡，但瑞克绝不会拒绝这样的达里尔，就算他是个阿尔法也会为他打开双腿，而他还是会干得他在床单里沙哑哭喊。

于是他这么干了，手指摸到他的穴口，年老欧米茄处女的腔口在失去发情期后变得干瘪，达里尔羞愧地阖上一点双腿，又被瑞克不容置疑地打开，阿尔法看着他的眼睛舔舐他的大腿中央皮肤，然后一点一点到紧闭着不肯打开的穴口。

“——瑞克！”

欧米茄哀叫起来扯住床单，阿尔法的信息素熏得他全身升起滚烫热度，又被失去功能的身体缩在血管里，那些无处释放的热量转变成痒意，逼着他红着眼睛恳求：“你……拜托……”

阿尔法用两根手指打开了他的腔口，窄小的腔道干涩地试图排出外来物体，瑞克能看出达里尔的欧米茄本能在和身体本能斗争，他是如此渴望阿尔法的的阴茎，又被外物劈开的不安伤害，“我没办法发情……也没有润滑……”他羞愧地喃喃，手指撕扯床单。

瑞克忍得艰苦，血管里咆哮的阿尔法本能在叫嚣他按住他操开那个狭窄的腔道，两根手指交叉着往里面捅，逼出达里尔一阵虚弱的呻吟，他的腔口可怜兮兮吐出一点点润滑，比起驯顺的欧米茄更像一个干瘪的贝塔，达里尔一只手搭在眼睛上试图让自己不要看着瑞克，无法为自己的阿尔法发情的愧疚几乎要让他哭起来，他的双腿在瑞克背后乖巧合拢，不知所措地一下下蹭着他的腰，阿尔法发出一声嚎叫咬住达里尔的脖颈，他呛出一声近乎于哭声的喘息，咬着嘴唇。

“让我进去，达里尔，求你，拜托，让我操进去……我要操进去。”阿尔法在最后一根弦压断的边缘低吼，对着敏感的腺体舔舐啃咬，达里尔在他身下发颤，被自己身体爆发出的热度烫得无所适从，“让我操你……达里尔，欧米茄，拜托，拜托。”

“好、呃……好的，瑞克。”他颤抖着回应，努力让自己打开双腿看上去像一个合格一点的欧米茄，但是对疼痛和未知的恐惧仍然让他颤抖，达里尔屏住呼吸抓住被单，他试着让自己再顺从一点，再柔和一点，但是失去子宫和发情能力的身体就像一座坍塌的殿堂，他猜想自己一定干巴巴的，否则瑞克怎么会那样皱起眉。

“你不用害怕。”他的阿尔法又凑过来，亲吻他的嘴唇，“你相信我，对不对，达里尔？我不会伤害你。”

“你不会。”达里尔摇摇头，过长的黑发在床单上绞成一团，他哽咽着对阿尔法说，“只是我没有润、润滑……你会不舒服……”

“我不会。”阿尔法咬住他傻兮兮处女欧米茄的脖颈，几乎要发怒，他能想象十六岁发情的达里尔被莫尔教育一个欧米茄婊子的作用就是让阿尔法舒服快乐，那阵对他欧米茄家人的怒火几乎穿越时间凿在他脑子里，“你相信我。”

他操进那个他想象了很多年的腔口，不像一个汁水淋漓的欧米茄应有的样子，但是那该死的是他的天堂，达里尔发出的被噎住的声音也像是懵懂无措的孩子，被巨大的快感击败到无法抓稳手里的被单。那口处女的腔道第一次被阿尔法的阴茎真正贯穿，达里尔哭叫起来，在快感中不知所措地寻求安抚。

瑞克抓住他的手放上自己的肩膀，把欧米茄整个按进自己怀里，也让他整个人无法再逃脱出那个怀抱，他承受着阿尔法的操干，把他从里到外打开，顶在他的敏感点，让他摇头嘶嘶呻吟，他从不知道这个是这样的感觉，和他无数个晚上打开自己的感受完全不同，血管里的滚烫要烧开，他很难受，但除了阿尔法的身体好像没有别的地方能释放这一切，他贴在阿尔法身上闻他的气味，海洋和柑橘，甜蜜而咸腥，他顺着洋流在无数个拥有相似味道的地方寻找他，最终重新把他带回他身边。

“你闻起来和从前一样。”阿尔法贴在他耳边低声说，但是达里尔已经有点迷迷糊糊，他的脑子只能够让他忍受血管里汹涌的热量和被操开带来的快感，瑞克的每一次抽插都好像在戳一个装满水的气球，他不知道再多来几下当那个气球碎掉会发生什么。

达里尔只能茫然地眨眼，混沌的蓝色眼睛让他看起来像个无助的孩子，被操开的处女和守寡的老人在一瞬间重合在他身上，瑞克抱着他把他干进床单，阴茎在已经无法打开的子宫口上狠狠撞击。达里尔尖叫着挣扎起来，这不行，这不行，不行，不能，他做不到——  
“让我进去，求你，求你了达里尔，我需要进去……达里尔。”

瑞克在他耳边哄诱他，但达里尔只能摇头咬牙挣扎，他恐惧那个破口打开的结果，就像那个气球被戳破的结果，他不能想象，而且他已经不会再有子宫。

“不行，抱歉瑞克对不起……但是不，拜托拜托……”

他几乎要哭起来，像个小娘炮。但是他本身就有阴道（pussy），所以他懒得在这个时候去纠结这个想法，达里尔讨好地夹住瑞克，试图让他快一点到达高潮，但他他不太明白一个阿尔法要怎么在没有成结的情况下高潮，而这样的行为只是让瑞克更加疯狂。

阿尔法叼住他的喉结，牙齿在那块松散的软肉间危险地碾磨，瑞克尽最大努力安抚慌乱的欧米茄：“你不会有事，嘘……达里尔，看着我，拜托，就看着我……看着我。”

他亲吻他的眼皮，猎人的眼珠在下面不安地颤动，然而他还是看着他，像一只乖巧的狗崽，然后慢慢放松脚趾，瑞克重新一点点在他的后穴里起伏，顶着那个小小的缝隙哄诱他无知的处女欧米茄。

“让我照顾你，达里尔，相信我，我不会伤害你。”

欧米茄发出小小的哭声，大腿肌肉终于放松，他那已经应该失去能力的器官被阴茎慢慢碾开，然后强行捅进去半个龟头，就像是那个气球被捅破，装满的水在那一瞬间从整个血管带着所有折磨他的热量一起涌出。

达里尔瑟瑟发抖地发出哭叫，贴在瑞克肩膀上抽泣，那很痛，但是又很好，他下半身不熟悉的粘腻感让他无所适从地呜咽起来，瑞克笑起来贴着他的脸颊亲吻，阴茎在那个萎缩的腔道里一点一点撞开。

“我的欧米茄，看看你对我有多好（Look how good you did for me.）。”

“我会很乖。（I’llbe good.）”达里尔垂着眼皮，茫然的眼睛下面露出一个支离破碎的恐惧男孩。瑞克亲昵地蹭他的腺体，“我知道，你可以再为我乖一点吗？让我成结，拜托，达里尔。”

“好，好的。”他愣愣点头，又温顺地在瑞克的颈窝里小声呻吟，直到阿尔法的结终于在他的身体里完成，把他整个破碎的身体重新修复。

“好孩子，我爱你。”

瑞克亲吻他，又隔着时光亲吻多年前在屋子里独自一人发情的年轻欧米茄。

“你是我的爸爸吗？”

他看见眼前的金发小女孩，皱着眉，别着他的枪，扎着一支小小的辫子，她是个美丽的年幼阿尔法，闻起来让他想起洛丽。

“我是。”他仍然记得抚摸朱迪斯的感觉，他掌心的女孩，柔软得像个梦，他六年的夜夜长梦中总有一部分给她和他的欧米茄，他总能看到达里尔抱着朱迪斯站在草坡上面，枯草的气味和笑声从风里卷到他眼前，朱迪斯看了看他身后的达里尔，猎人微微睁大了眼在他们两人之间徘徊，朱迪斯噘着嘴，发出小小的叹息。

“好吧，”她说，“我以为你的头发会短一点。”

达里尔微笑起来。

FIN


End file.
